The Amber Class
by Azleff
Summary: When Pyro finds a girl out in the desert the team must deal with a new addition for the next four months. Rated T for language. A little bit of Sniper/OC later in the story and just a tad bit of Medic/Heavy but not to much.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TF2 or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 1**

… … …

Pain. That's all Amber felt. It was a sharp horrible pain and it covered her entire body. That's all Amber felt and that's all she remembered. Well, that's not exactly all she remembered. She remembered wandering a desert, bloodied and bruised for what seemed like hours. Until her body decided enough was enough and shut down.

A strange muffling seeped through the darkness. Amber was very confused. Was it a human an animal? She couldn't tell. Amber forced herself to open her eyes, even if it was for a few short seconds, that she could see the thing that was mumbling so strangely.

It was a very strange creature. It wore a gas mask and a dark blue rubber suit. Of course the creature was very much human but Ambers over heated brain left out that little detail.

The creature cocked its head when it saw the girl open her eyes. It had been ages since it had seen an actual girl and being the person it was it almost didn't recognize that she was a girl.

But luckily it did recognize that Amber was a girl and that she was a girl in pain, a lot of pain. Quickly it scooped Amber up in its arms, ignoring her whimpers of pain and fear, and started to carry her, bridal style, back to the base.

Amber didn't like being carried by the thing at all. She didn't like the warm stickiness of the rubber suit and she didn't like the burnt, almost smoky, smell that lingered around it. But of course she couldn't do anything. She was dehydrated, she was overheated, and she blacked out before the two even got close to their destination.

… … …

Medic stood in the infirmary. He had his back to the doors and was busy pouring birdfeed into a bowl for his doves. He heard the doors open and the smell of slightly burnt rubber filled his nose. Pyro.

Medic turned to look at the pyro-technician but before he could say a word Pyro dropped his lode down onto one of the beds. Medic's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. Pyro had often brought in animals before, expecting the German to magically fix them. He brought in snakes, toads, and even a giant spider that had almost eaten one of his doves. But this was something completely different.

"Wo in der Hölle did you find her?" Medic yelled, gesturing towards the young woman that now laid on one of his infirmary beds

"Mmph mph huddah huh." Pyro mumbled, pointing out of the window towards the desert

"Vhat do you mean you found her out in zhe desert?" Medic quickly walked over to a cabinet and opened it up

"Muh meh muh!" Pyro whined

"Of vhatever!" Medic grabbed the supplies he needed and turned to face Pyro "Quickly, in zhat cabinet are patient robes. I need you to undress zhe Mädchen and put zhose robes on her."

Pyro looked at the cabinet then back to Amber.

"Oh don't act so immature!" Medic snapped as he set the supplies down next to the bed "Vell? Quickly!"

Pyro scurried towards the cabinet and pulled out the robe. Medic had already stripped Amber down, not wanting to wait for the bumbling Pyro, and Pryo gingerly slipped the robe onto her.

"Alright," Medic said as he prepared an IV, "I can handle it from here. You should go inform zhe ozhers about vhat you found."

"Mph?" Pyro cocked his head

Medic looked up from attending to his patient, "It vould be shtupid to try to keep a girl hidden in zhe base. Especially in _zhis_ base."

Pyro mumbled something as he left the infirmary. Medic sighed and quickly started to treat his new patient.

… … …

The team stood around the large metal desk in the intel room. After hearing about the new arrival Soldier had called an emergency team meeting.

"Alright maggots!" Soldier glared at everyone in the room to make sure they had all arrived "I think you all know why I called this emergency meeting!"

The team nodded. They had all heard about the strange girl Pyro had found out in the desert.

"Now, we need to figure what we're going to do with her!" The Soldier barked "Medic! Were you able to patch her up?!"

Medic nodded "I did not vant to put her under zhe medi-gun just yet but I vas able to "patch her up" and she is now sleeping."

"Good! Now go wake her up! We need to get her name and where she lives! I want her on the next train out of here!" Soldier shouted

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Engineer said, stepping up to the desk "Shouldn't we, I don't know, maybe inform the Administrator that we just found some girl out in the desert?"

"Zhe woman has cameras everywhere." The Spy took a drag from his cigarette and blew out the plumes of smoke "I would not be surprised if she knew zhat we found zhe girl already."

"Well wouldn't it be polite to at least call?" Engineer asked

Sniper snorted. He had been leaning on the back wall just a foot away from the others. Usually during these meetings he would just stay back and listen, but this was different.

"And when has the witch ever treated us politely? I say we don't call. If we do it'll just give her another chance to screw with us."

Sniper felt a large hand cover his shoulder.

"Sniper," Heavy murmured, "Do you not remember the incident vith leetle boy?"

Sniper grew silent once again and his eyes fell to the ground. The rest of the team looked around nervously as the each remembered the incident.

About a year back the team had traveled into town. Somehow a boy, about the age of ten, had stowed away in Snipers camper can and had ridden back to the base. The very next day while the teams were fighting the RED Scout tripped over something while he was running. That something was the cold, dead, body of the little boy. A little boy that had only wanted to watch his heroes fight. A little boy that was now dead. Shot in the heart by some random bullet that was not aimed at him and left to die.

When the Administrator found out she was furious. She had confined both teams to their bases for a week and took away their monthly weekend of leave.

No one knew who killed the boy but suspicions arose when the BLU teams Spy had to be removed and replaced.

"Aye but tha's completely different." Demoman finally said "We didn' know th' boy was there."

"Yes but ve must still call Administrator, at least let her know that ve found somvone."

Before anyone could continue a loud scream filled the base.

"Vell…" Medic said "I guess she's avake."

"Wait a minuet!" Scout looked around the room, "Where's Py?"

"Scheiße!" Medic cursed before racing off to the infirmary

Scout and Spy quickly followed. Medic stopped as soon as he opened the infirmary doors, shocked at what he saw.

Pyro had somehow managed to corner the girl in the far corner of the infirmary. Pyro hadn't hurt her in any way and in fact he was just standing in front of her. It just so happened that he had scared her so badly that she had jumped out of bed and ended up getting herself cornered.

"Get away from me!" Amber yelled

Pyro cocked his head and continued to stare at her. He didn't know why but he liked the sound of her high pitched voice, almost as much as he liked fire, and he desperately wanted to hear more.

"Are you deaf?" She yelled "Get a-way!"

'She looks so soft.' A voice inside Pyro's head whispered. One touch. That's all Pyro wanted. Pyro raised his hand and slowly moved it towards the girls face. 'Just one tou-'

"Nein!"

Pyro turned around to see Medic, Spy, and Scout walking towards him. He turned back to the girl, who was now sitting on the floor crying to herself. He let out a long, low, sad sounding muffle before he turned back to look at the others who were now standing in front of him.

"Can you not see zhat you are scareing zhe poof girl?" Spy pushed Pyro out of the way and knelt down in front of the girl "Are you alright?" He whispered quietly

The girl looked up at Spy and nodded. She felt safer being in the presence of an actual human but she didn't like that his face was hidden behind a balaclava.

"W-where am I?" She whispered

"I cannot tell you zhat." Spy replied

"Why not?" She asked

Spy sighed "Because zhat information is top secret."

Medic managed to shoo both Pyro and Scout out of the infirmary and now stood a few feet away, looking out of one of the many windows that lined the infirmary.

"Can I ask you a question?" Spy asked, still using a soft tone

The girl nodded.

"Can you tell me who you are and 'ow you got all zhe way out 'ere?"

The girl shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"B-because I d-don't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't remember anything."

"Ah." Medic finally said "A classic case of amnesia. I vas vondering how bad zhat injury to you head vas. I guess ve know now."

Spy stood up and adjusted his tie. He held out a gloved hand to the girl and she took it gingerly. He gracefully helped her up then crossed his arms.

"Zhis is not good," He said looking at the girl, "Do you remember anyzhing?"

Again the girl shook her head no.

"Vhat about a name?" Medic asked

"Uhm… A-Amber, I think." The girl replied

Medic and Spy exchanged a glance. Her name was Amber, how ironic.

"Do you know 'ow old you are?" Spy

"I'm pretty sure I'm twenty-nine." Amber replied

Another look passed between the two. She certainly didn't look to be that old.

"Vell… right now ve need to inform zhe ozhers." Medic said

"Others?" Amber asked frightened

"Zhere are exactly nine of us zhat "work" at zhis base." Spy said

"Oh great." Amber muttered "More freaks with gas masks."

"Zhere is actually only vone ozher "freak" vizh a gas mask hats vorks here. But hopefully you von't be meeting him anytime soon." Medic gestured toward the bed Amber had just been laying in "For now you should get some rest, und don't vorry, ve vill make sure Herr Pyro vill not bozher you again."

… … …

The two made their way back to the intel room. Knowing Soldier he had probably made the rest of the team stay and wait for a report. As the two had suspected, the team was waiting for them.

"So what's goin' on?" Engineer asked

"She has amnesia." Medic sighed

"What in the world is that maggot?!" Soldier barked

"She can only remember her first name and 'ow old she is." Spy said as he pulled another cigarette from his case

"Damn." Soldier muttered "Does she at least remember where she lives?"

Spy glared at Soldier.

"What? It's an honest question!" Soldier said

"Ve should call Administrator now, da?" Heavy asked

"Of course." Spy said, a stream of smoke coming out of his mouth

"Who wants to call 'er?"

Simultaneously the team moved their heads to look at the bright blue phone that sat on the desk. The phone called directly to TFindustries and was supposed to be used for emergencies only.

For about five long minuets no one moved.

"If you wankers aren't gonna call then I will!" Sniper walked over to the phone, picked it up, and put it to his ear

"Hello Sniper."

"Miss Pauling?"

"Yes that's me."

"Where's the Administrator?"

"Oh she had to go out and take care of some business, but she left a note for you."

"And what's that?"

"Send in a sample of her blood if you cannot figure out where she lives. We'll be able to figure out who she is and add some of her DNA into the respawn system so that she won't die."

"And how long s'that gonna take?"

"About three to four months."

"_Four months?!_"

"Yes and since it will probably take up an entire month jus to get her into respawn we are placing you in charge of watching her."

"Wha- why me? Wot about th' battles?"

"For the rest of the week both you and Medic will be kept out of battles so that you can care for the girl while she recovers. After that I'm pretty sure that she can stay with you up in your nest."

Sniper sighed loudly "Doesn't the Administrator want us to win?"

"Yes but she also doesn't want another incident to happen. That and she believes that the chaos will be very entertaining."

"Well I'm glad that we're so damn entertaining!"

"Yes well… goodbye Sniper."

Sniper slammed the phone down onto the receiver. He turned around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He sighed and quickly told them their new orders.

"What?!" Soldier bellowed "We'll be needing you two commies if we ever want to take over the next control point tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well you'll have ta take that up with the Administrator!" Sniper growled "Now if ya don't mind I have someone I need to watch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TF2 or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 2**

… … …

Sniper stared at the fragile body of the young woman. She laid asleep in one of the many beds that lined the infirmary. The room was dark, the sun had set hours ago, and the only light came from Medic's desk lamp and the machine that was hooked up to the poor girl's body.

Sniper sat in Medic's desk chair. He knew that he would get kicked out of the chair if Medic decided to return to the infirmary, but, Sniper also knew that the old doctor had most likely retired to his room for the night.

Sniper hadn't left the room since he stalked in. Truthfully he didn't want to be sitting in the infirmary, babysitting some sheila. He would rather be back in his van, asleep. But he didn't dare leave, not even to grab some pajamas for the night. He knew that the Administrator was most likely watching him and he didn't want to take the chance of leaving the girl alone with _her_.

Before Sniper could make a move towards one of the beds a soft knock came from the doors. The door slowly opened and, to Snipers surprise, Heavy poked his head through the door.

"May I come in?" Heavy whispered

Sniper nodded and the large man entered. Sniper noted that Heavy had changed. Instead of his usual uniform he was wearing a white undershirt with dark blue sweat pants and he had a paper bag in his hand.

"So this is gurl?" Heavy nodded at the girl

"Yup." Sniper looked over to her then back to Heavy

Heavy snorted softly "Thought she vould be smaller, younger."

"The Spook came in a few hours ago." Sniper looked back at the girl "Said she was only twenty-nine!"

"Does not look to be that old." Heavy murmured "Maybe twenty-five at most."

Sniper nodded and the two stood in silence for awhile.

"So s'there a reason ya came?" Sniper asked after a minuet of silence

"Oh, da." Heavy handed the bag to Sniper "I hope you do not mind. I got some things from your van. Also, you did not come down to dinner so I brought leftovers. Demo cooked, but some food is better than no food, da?"

Sniper smirked and set the bag on Medic's desk "Thanks."

Heavy nodded and turned to leave "Spokoynoy nochi Sniper."

"G'night mate."

… … …

Sniper woke up to something prodding his foot. He opened his eyes and saw a clean shaven and freshly showered Medic standing over him.

"Get out." Medic kicked Sniper's foot again

Sniper hadn't meant to fall asleep in Medic's desk chair. He had even changed into his pajamas, a white t-shirt with a cartoon koala on it with green plaid sweat pants, and the only reason he did fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair was because he didn't want to eat in bed and had accidentally fallen asleep with a plastic forkful of haggis in his mouth.

"Wot time's it?" Sniper groggily lifted his head from the desk, not caring that the fork and plate of leftovers had magically disappeared.

"Seven a.m., now get out of my chair." Medic replied simply

"Why the bloody hell are you up at seven?" Sniper asked as he stood up and stretched

"Old habits die hard I guess." Medic shrugged

"Yeah, well, yer bloody insane." Sniper grumbled as he closed the curtain around one of the beds and flopped onto the lumpy mattress.

Medic did a quick spin in his swirly chair before rolling back into his desk. He hadn't meant to get up so early, he had even turned off his alarm clock so that he could sleep in, but he had woken up at six a.m., on the dot, and couldn't get back to sleep. After spending ten minuets trying to go back to sleep Medic gave up and went through his daily routine. He showered, put on his clothes, and stomped down to the infirmary to get some paperwork done before breakfast. The only difference today was that he wasn't completely outfitted for battle. His lab coat was still hung up by his desk, his gloves were still thrown in the nearby sink, and his medi pack and gun were still placed in their special rig.

Only half an hour into his paperwork the smell of Pyro's delectable cooking filled his nose and the sound of Soldier's morning pep talk filled his ears. Medic debated to go to eat with the team or wait to get leftovers after the battle started. You wouldn't think it but Pyro's cooking was actually good. On a range of Spy to Demoman, Pyro was at least a level Spy cook, maybe even better. Everyone, no matter how early or late, would come down to the mess to eat when Pyro was behind the stove.

After a minuet of debating Medic found himself getting up and heading towards the doors. Medic stiffened as he reached the door.

'Maybe I should vake Amber and take her down to get somezhing.' Medic chuckled 'Nah, I'm not her babysitter, Sniper is.' Medic opened the door but stopped again 'Alzough she still needs to meet zhe rest of zhe team.' Medic turned to look at Amber and a cruel smile formed on his lips 'And it vould be very amusing to vatch.'

Medic turned around and walked back into the room. He went over to one of his many cabinets and quickly pulled out some standard issue clothing that came in with the supplies. A light blue t-shirt with the BLU logo stitched on and black sweatpants.

As Medic walked towards the girl he knew that she would be in no condition to go downstairs. But he quickly shoved the thought out of his head. Well or not she had to meet the team, plus he wanted something entertaining to happen.

"Amber," Medic shook Amber's shoulder, "Frau Amber."

Amber slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Medic, "Mmmm…."

"Get up. I am taking you downstairs to introduce you to the zhe team."

"Do I have to go? I feel horrible."

"Ja you do," Medic threw the clothes on top of her, "Now get changed und meet me outside."

Amber groaned but slowly got out of bed and began to change.

… … …

Amber and Medic made their way to the mess. The clothes that Medic had given her fit surprisingly well, although she wasn't wearing any socks and her hair was a mess. Medic walked behind Amber. He gripped her shoulder lightly and steered her through the long halls of the base towards the mess.

The smell of food grew as they got closer to the mess and soon Medic was pushing Amber into the small "mess hall".

Amber was shocked at what she saw. The "freak with a gas mask" stood in front of the stove, humming to himself. The _thing_ still had his mask on but it wasn't wearing its rubber, fire retardant suit. Instead it had on a simple black t with its class symbol stitched onto the front, furry white sweatpants with a rainbow pattern, and what could only be fuzzy pink balloonicorn slippers. The rest of the team sat around a large oak table. Some of them were dressed in their uniforms already while others were still in their pajamas.

"Ah, doktor!" The largest one bellowed

Medic grinned and he steered Amber towards the table. The room quickly fell silent as everyone saw Amber.

"Everyvone, zhis is Amber. Zhe girl Herr Pyro found out in zhe desert."

The team grumbled a few greetings and quickly went back to their conversations. Medic let go of Amber and took a seat next to the large man.

"Here," The large Russian patted the other empty chair next to him, "Gurl can sit here, and do not vorry, I am nicer than the doktor."

Amber sheepishly sat down next to the large bear of a man who now looked down at her in frustration.

"Doktor," The man turned his head to look at Medic, "Vhy did you not use medi-gun on poor gurl?"

Medic snorted as he reached across the table to grab a piece of bacon, "Because I don't know if zhe gun vill vork on a…a… vell as Herr Soldier vould put it, a "civilian"."

"Hmph!" Heavy crossed his arms, "Vell you could have at least tried! Instead of vrapping her up like mummy!"

Amber blushed slightly and looked at her plate. She didn't understand why the large man was suddenly being so protective of her.

"Do not worry about zhem mon chere," The masked man suddenly appeared next to Amber. Amber noticed that the man was wearing a clean dark blue pin-stripped suit "Zhey fight like zhis all zhe time."

Before Amber could reply a hand came out of nowhere and smacked the Frenchman forcefully on the back of the head. The man let out a soft, high-pitched, whine and tilted his head down slowly.

"Spoi. Wot do you think yer doin'?"

Amber turned to look at the man behind the hand and saw a tall, disgruntled looking, Aussie with a koala on his shirt.

The man, apparently named Spy, rubbed the back of his head with his hand "I _was_ trying to 'ave a nice conversation."

The Aussie snorted "I don't trust a spook like you to just have "nice" conversations."

"Whatever you say Sniper." With that the Spy stood and disappeared into thin air

The man snorted once again and took a seat in the now empty chair next to Amber.

"Spy, Sniper." Amber looked around the table then back to Sniper "You guys have some weird names."

"Their code names." Sniper took a drink of his mug that had the words "# 1 Sniper" painted on the side "Each one of us has a name that matches wot we do here." Sniper took another drink from his mug "I'll give yah five bucks if you can guess everyone's names correctly."

Amber looked at Sniper to see if he was serious then quickly examined everyone in the room. "Uhm… Doctor, large Russian guy, me Sniper, short muscular guy with goggles, large muscular guy with helmet, drunken Cyclops, big-headed-idiot from Boston, Spy, and then the guy with the mask."

Sniper chuckled and took yet another sip of his coffee "Not even close. Medic, Heavy, Engineer, Soldier, Demoman, Scout, Spy, and Pyro."

"Well I at least deserve a dollar for knowing two." Amber murmured

"I'm gunna give you the money anyway just for coming up with the name big-headed-idiot from Boston." Sniper chuckled and handed her the bill

"Hey!" Scout shouted from across the table "I am not an idiot!"

Demoman patted Scout on the back "Sure thing boyo."

"Whaddyah mean "sure thing"?" Scout shouted

"He means," Spy said quickly, "Zhat it is to early for us to listen to you whine like a little girl."

"I do not whine like girl!"

"Yes you do, all zhe time."

"Yeah? When?"

"Oh my god! Guys who took my dog tags? Who used my shampoo? Medic why aren't you constantly healing me in battle?"

"Awh crap," Sniper mumbled, "Y'might wanna fill yer plate and head back to the infirmay."

"Why?" Amber asked

"'Cause things are about to get ugly."

Scout suddenly shot out of his chair and tackled Spy, who only cackled wickedly as the two fell. There were a few curse words followed by a loud crack. All the color drained from Amber's face.

"Did he just… did Spy just…" Amber said in shock

"Awh for Christ's sake!" Sniper smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand

"Did he just…" Amber stood and leaned over the table to see the now dead body of Scout, "OH MY GOD!"

Everyone looked at Amber. By now, everyone was used to the dying and knew that Scout would come back. But they had to remind themselves that Amber didn't know about respawn.

"Now just calm down missy." Engineer said, slowly standing up

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ He just _killed_ that guy!" Amber shouted

"I know. But trust me, he's fine."

"Fine? How can he be fine? His neck is _snapped_!"

"That's it mother fucker!" Scout bursted into the room and dove at Spy again, "You're gonna die this time!"

"But… he just…" Amber stared at the now alive Scout

"Amber?"

Amber took a few steps backward before her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TF2 or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 3**

… … …

"You've failed!"

"Ha!"

"God damnit!"

Medic and Sniper stood by the windows of the infirmary, looking down at the now ending battle.

The two had spent the entire day in the infirmary, only leaving to eat lunch with the team when they came in. Sniper did leave once but that was so that he could change into a pair of jeans and a dark green plaid button up shirt.

Amber woke up a few hours into the morning battle. She had freaked out so badly that she bolted for the door. Luckily Medic was quick enough to grab her and sedate her. The next time she woke up she was bound to the bed. It took Sniper an entire hour just to calm her down and two hours to explain her situation.

"I zhink you owe me fifty dollars." Medic held out his hand and smiled cruelly at Sniper

"Yeah, shut-up." Sniper reached into his pocket and slapped the money into Medic's hand

"I still can't believe it."

The two turned their heads to see Amber now awake in her bed. She was still bound and stared up at the ceiling.

"How can this war actually exist? It's so… so pointless."

"It exists because of Australium…" Sniper mumbled

Before Amber could question Sniper further a loud shout filled the base.

"AAHHHH! What the hell Spy!?"

Spy shoved the doors of the infirmary opened and stomped into the large room. He held Scout over his shoulder, firefighter style.

"Uhm… vhat happened Herr Spy?" Medic asked as Spy practically threw Scout down onto one of the infirmary beds

"Mon idiot de fils managed to break his leg as soon as ceasefire started. I was 'oping zhat you could fix 'im before tomorrows match." Spy replied

Medic walked up to Scout and studied his leg. He sighed after a minuet of study and turned to glare at Spy, "You know zhat my medi gun looses a lot of power after battles. He vill most likely have to stay zhe night."

"Just make sure zhat 'e can fight tomorrow. I really don't want to 'ear anozher one of Soldier's lectures." Spy turned, nodded at Scout, then left without another word

As soon as the doors closed Scout groaned loudly, "Do I really have to stay the night?"

Medic sighed as he brought over the rig that held up his medi gun, "You most likely vill."

Scout slammed his head onto the pillow in frustration, "Ugh! Sol's gonna kill me!"

"Vell," Medic moved Scout's leg so that it was in line with the gun, "If you actually _stopped_ fighting during ceasefire you might not get injured."

"I didn't fight this time!" Scout's voice cracked as he yelled at Medic

"Ja, of course you didn't." Medic turned on the gun

"I swear tah God! This time I didn't!" Scout glared at Medic

"So wot did happen then?" Sniper made his way over to Scout's bed. The three mercenaries had forgotten about Amber entirely, which was fine with her for now

"So I was fightin' with the RED Soldier okay? So the Administrator cuts us off, tellin' us that RED won. I turn 'round ta head back ta base, 'cause its ceasefire y'know. So anyway I turn around and that cheatin' bastard pulls out his shovel and whacks me in th' fuckin' leg!" Scout spat the words out

"Cheatin' bastards." Sniper muttered, "How'd th' spook find you?"

"Heh… well I had already dragged my happy ass into the base before the asshole found me. Said the only reason he did get me was 'cause he didn't want ta hear me complain anymore." Scouts voice had gone cold and the older mercs stared awkwardly at the rig

Sniper snorted, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm not surprised that th' spook would do that."

Medic took a few steps away from the rig, looking at it to make sure it was stable, "Alright, I'm done here. I'm heading downstairs."

Sniper moved away from the rig as well and towards the doors, "I think I'll head down with yah."

"W-what!? You can't just leave me here alone!" Scout shouted

Medic rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, "I zhink zhat you vill be perfectly fine Herr Scout. Zhis is not zhe first time zhat you have stayed here over night."

The two left and Scout slammed his head on the pillow once again.

"Well that was interesting." Amber snickered at Scouts cry of alarm; apparently he _hadn't_ noticed that Amber was there

"The hell did you come from?" Scout shouted, sitting up in his bed

Amber smiled at him, "I was here the whole time."

"Then why didn't yah say somethin'?" Scout asked

"I didn't want to interrupt your beautiful story." Amber replied

"Yeah well…" Scout looked at Amber and smiled cruelly, "Least I'm not tied up like some sort a psycho."

Amber glared at Scout, her cheeks turning red, "I'm not a psycho!"

"Then why yah tied up?" Scout laughed

"'Cause when I woke up I had a panic attack and ran for the door." Amber mumbled

"Lemme guess. Medic knocked yah out and you woke up like that?" Scout asked

"Yup." Amber could feel her cheeks burn

"Heh," Scout chuckled, "Knew it."

The two sat in silence for half an hour until Amber tried to decipher what Spy had said.

"Mon idiot de fils…" Amber murmured, "That means 'my idiot son' right?"

Scout seemed to tense but nodded slowly.

"So does that mean Spy's your dad?" Amber asked

"No!" Scout said upsetly, "I mean, yeah, he is my _step_ dad. But just 'cause he's shagin' mah ma it don't make him part of th' family… plus he's a damn traitor."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked

"He used to be the RED Spy. _But_ when my ma found out that we were fightin' each other she flipped out. Well it just so happened that our Spy had to be removed and RED decided to fill the empty position." Scout grabbed the sheets angrily as he talked, "It's been two years since he's joined and I still don't like 'im."

"What happened to your old Spy?" Amber asked

"Yah don't need tah know that!" Scout spat back

"Why not?" Amber asked angrily, "If I'm going to stay here I should know what's going on!"

"Yeah well this information is on a need to know basis." Scout murmured, "And a dumb bitch like you don't need tah know nothin'."

"Scout!"

Amber turned her head to see the short, stocky, Engineer standing in the doorway.

"What did you just say?" Engineer growled

Scout's eyes filled with panic and fear, "N-nothin' Engie!"

"Nothing my butt!" Engineer stalked over to the two and glared at Scout, "I was just comin' up hear to ask Amber if she wanted to come down to eat and I hear you calling her a "dumb bitch"!"

"But Eng-"

"Hesh up Scout!" The old Engineer raised his gloved hand and Scout flinched, "I have the right mind to smack you so hard that you'll have to go through respawn!" Scout's eyes widened in fear, "But I won't. I don't want to give the poor girl another heart atta-" Engineer stared at Amber, his eyes flickering from the belts that held her down and back to her, "Now what in the Sam Hill happened to you?"

"When I woke up I had a panic attack and sorta, kinda, bolted for the door." Amber could feel her cheeks turning red once again, "Medic knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied to the bed."

Engineer flicked Scout on the forehead, making the young runner burrow under the covers, "You could've untied her!"

Scout only whined and Engineer shook his head.

Engineer sighed and sat on the edge of Amber's bed, "I shouldn't be surprised that he would tie you down like that." Engineer started to undo the belts, "The maniac always has to restrain the things he don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked quizzically

Engineer chuckled, "Well, girls don't exactly pop up at our base every day. Medic may not show it but when you came around he didn't know what to do with yah. And when you freaked out he probably tied you down because he didn't know what else to do." Engineer stood from the bed, undoing the last belt and throwing it to the floor, "Now yah wanna come down, or do yah want to stay in here with Scout?"

Amber glanced at Scout, who had burrowed underneath the covers of the bed, "I'll go with you."

… … …

After making a quick stop by Engineer's room to change the two made their way to the kitchen. The old mercenary had changed into a simple light blue shirt with the company logo stitched to the sleeves, an old pair of worn jeans, and a different pair of work boots. Engineer's goggles still hung around his neck and he still kept his right hand covered with the glove but left the hard hat in his room.

"So what's the deal with Scout?" Awhile back Amber had found a rubber band on the floor and was able to pull her hair back

"Hmmm…" Engineer hummed, "Well, Scout was real close to the old Spy and when he had to leave Scout got real depressed. Then we hear that we were gonna get a new spy and Scout was a little happier, thinking that maybe he could good friends with this spy as well." Engineer shook his head, "You should've seen his face when he found out that the new Spy was from RED. We were all a little bit concerned but Scout. Scout was madder than a bull getting' teased at the rodeo. We learned the real reason as to why he was so upset later."

"Wow." Amber said, "And I thought you guys only killed each other."

Engineer chuckled, "We go through more drama than the people on soap operas do."

… … …

"Nein, Herr Soldier, ve cannot stay at zhe Lincoln Memorial Hotel."

"And why not maggot!?"

"Because zhe last time we stayed zhere you got us kicked out."

The team sat around the large table in the mess hall. Each of them had showered and changed into more comfortable clothing. Now that the two battles of the day were done they could relax and talk about their monthly weekend trip into town.

"Vhat about Heavensdale?" Heavy asked "They are nice to us."

"We cannot go zhere." Spy said, "Not unless you want Pyro to be sleeping in zhe alley."

"Thought Pyro doesn't like tah go intah town." Sniper stated

Spy took a drag from his cigarette, "Yes well apparently 'e wants to go zhis time."

Amber sat on the counter next to the stove where Engineer was cooking dinner.

"You don't want to join in?" Amber asked

Engineer kept his eye on the stove and smiled, "Nah, its better if they figure it all out on their own. Maybe it'll be easier without Scout trying to add in his harebrained ideas."

Amber looked at the group, "Think, they'll let me go?"

"Why wouldn't they let yah?" Engineer asked, "You could have family up there."

"I dunno." Amber shrugged, "Maybe they'd think I'd get in the way."

"Sweetheart if you got in the way we would tell you." Engineer said, "Plus today is only your second day here. I don't think you have much to worry about."

Amber slipped off the counter and quickly took a seat in between Sniper and a freshly showered Spy.

"So ve are going to stay at zhe Rucken Hotel," Medic read off a list he had written on a napkin, "Ve are going to pay for our own rooms und ve are going to take zhe bus." Medic looked around the table, "Anyzhing else?"

Amber cleared her throat and half raised her hand, "Uhm what about me?" Every head in the room turned to look at Amber, "I'm assuming that I am going."

"Neggatory maggot!" Soldier bellowed from across the table, "You are to stay here!"

"What, in the base all by myself?" Amber asked shocked

"Correct!" Soldier bellowed

"Wait." Spy set his cigarette in the ash tray next to him, "Are you saying zhat it would be safer for Amber to stay here, alone, with an enemy base just a few yards away. When she could be traveling with nine, more or less, trained mercenaries who would most likely protect her?"

"Yes!" Soldier slammed his fist onto the table for emphasis

"Herr Soldier vhy don't you actually zhink about zhis for a minuet." Medic said rubbing his temples, "Amber might have some family in town. If she does und if ve can find zhem she vill be able to leave sooner."

Soldier pursed his lips as if he was thinking, "Fine! But someone is going to have to pay for her room."

The room went silent. Nobody wanted to pay extra.

"Well if it's such a bloody problem I'll pay for her room me self!" Sniper growled

Engineer dropped his spatula in shock, making a loud crash as it hit the stove top. The table fell silent once again. Not an awkward silence like before, this time it was out of shock.

"_You_ vill pay for gurl?" Heavy asked

Sniper leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Yeah. Don't see why yer all so surprised."

"Vell." Medic said, trying to mask his shock as best he could, "I guess zhat settles it zhen…"

… … …

It was ten p.m. and Sniper, Medic, and Amber had returned to the infirmary. Amber was asleep in a bed just a few beds down from Scout. The team had allowed her a quick shower and Medic had given her a fresh pair of BLU branded clothing. Scout was asleep in his original bed. Earlier he had pulled off his shoes and socks and was now laying belly down on the bed, his leg sticking out of the covers so that the vapor could heal it. His hat and headset were placed on a nightstand not far from the bed.

Medic sat hunched over at his desk. The desk lamp was on, the only light on in the room besides Sniper's flashlight, and he was busy filling out stacks of paperwork. He hadn't showered, no need to when you weren't battling that day, and several of his doves were sitting around him, keeping him company.

Sniper laid just a bed down from Amber. He had the curtain wrapped around his bed and, unlike Medic, had showered and changed into his pajamas. Sniper held a minni flashlight in his mouth and a small book in his hands. The book was old and one of his favorites, something that he would read whenever he was upset or nervous.

"So zhats vhy you paid for her." Medic chuckled

Sniper took the flashlight out of his mouth, "Wot are you goin' on about?"

"I zhink I know vhy you paid for Amber." Medic swiveled around in his chair to face Sniper, a small smile forming on his lips

Sniper moved the curtain back so that he could see Medic better, "I paid for Amber's room because somebody needed to."

Medic shook his head, still smiling, "I don't believe you. Everyone knows zhat you are zhe cheapest person here."

"Hey! I am not cheap!" Sniper said

"Ja, you are actually."

"_I am not!_"

"_Ja_, you are!"

"Name a time when I was "cheap"?"

"The last time ve vent into town. Scout got beaten up, ve vere novhere near a hospital, and you vouldnt even buy him a box of band aids."

"That wos a completely different situation! Scout got everything that wos coming to him!"

"Ja but you still could have helped him."

"Your point is?"

Medic rolled over to Sniper and smiled a little wider, "You like Amber."

Sniper closed his book and sat up, "Am I goin' insane or did I just hear wot I thought I heard?"

"Vell I vould not be surprised if you did like her." Medic dropped his smile and turned to look at Amber's sleeping form, "I mean she is razher pretty und has a fighting spirit, vich is rare for a girl, but she is-"

"Eleven years younger than me." Sniper snapped

Medic turned back to Sniper, "Zhats razher specific."

Sniper's ears turned red, "Well it's not that hard to figure out! I mean forty minus twenty-nine gets you eleven!"

"But you vould have had to put some thought into it to figure it out."

"Yea-We-Can you just leave me alone? I'm trying to read my book!"

Medic chuckled and rolled back to his desk. Sniper drew the curtain back around his bed and opened his book.

"Herr Sniper, can you promise me somezhing?" Medic asked from his desk

Sniper sighed and lowered his book, "Yeah, wot?"

"Try not to get emotionally compromised."

"Wot?"

"If you do like zhe mädchen, try no to get to attached to her. She vill be leaving and you haf to let her go."

"O'im not bloody into 'er! I know she's gotta go an I think oi'll be happier when she's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TF2 or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 4**

… … …

It was 5 a.m., Friday. The team stood outside near Engineer's workshop, waiting for the old inventor to come out with their transportation. The team had spent all week preparing for their trip into town. Bags were packed, reservations were made, and plans were made on who was going where.

Amber sat on a boulder close to the garage door of the shop. Her hair was washed and tied back and Spy had made Scout give Amber his pair of Buck Turner All Stars to wear into town. The rest of the team was spread out and dressed just a little bit nicer than Amber was. They weren't dressed in their uniforms but they weren't dressed in sweatpants either.

"Can someone please remind me why we have tah get up so early?" Scout whined. Scout was sitting up against the wall of the workshop. He wore a pair of jean shorts with black tennis shoes and had on a purple shirt with the Crit-O-Cola logo on the front.

"We need to leave now in order to reach town by lunch!" Soldier barked. Soldier was probably the most plainly dressed person on the team. He wore a simple light blue shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans. He wore the same work boots from his uniform and his helmet was still on his head.

"God, I'm so tired though!" Scout hung his head

"You think yer the only one that's tired?" Sniper growled. Sniper's outfit closely matched his own. He still had on his trademark hat and aviators and even wore his pointed, cowboyish, boots. Instead of his blue long sleeved shirt he wore a gray tank top with a black vest jacket on top and instead of his usual dark gray pants he wore a pair of denim bell bottoms.

A loud bang from the garage made most of the men jump to their feet. A few muffled curse words came from the workshop and soon the large door opened. A small white short bus rolled out of the garage. The bus had a light blue stripe wrapped around the side and the words 'TFindustries: BLU' were painted on in black on both sides of the pint sized bus. There were exactly eight seats, not including the drivers, which would fit the team perfectly.

"You guys seriously have to ride around in this crappy bus?" Amber tried not to laugh as best she could

"Sadly we do." Scout walked up to Amber, a duffel bag hung around his shoulder

"I swear I saw a truck or two around here," Amber said as she waited to get on the bus, "Can't you just ride those into town?"

"Yeah, well…" Scout suddenly found the clouds very interesting, "Somethin' happened awhile back and we're not allowed tah ride our own cars intah town."

"Oh." Amber said, not wanting to press Scout for anymore information

The bus wasn't as crowded as Amber thought it would have been. Each seat fit two people so the team fit perfectly. Heavy and Medic took up the left seat in the very back. Heavy, being as big as he was, took up over half of the backseat making Medic sit at the very edge of the seat, back against Heavy, legs resting on the seat opposite of the two. Scout quickly took the seat in front of the pair and Pyro happily bounced onto the seat opposite of him. Spy took the seat in front of Scout and Soldier and Demo happily sat in the very front. Sniper took the seat behind Engineer, leaving only one seat open for Amber.

Of course that was fine with her. She really didn't want to sit next to any of the others and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

… … …

Amber awoke in a loud noisy jeep with five strangers. Beer cans littered the floor and music blared through the radio. Everyone was drunk and kept calling her Ashley. The party didn't last for long though.

Suddenly the jeep swerved off of the road and down the side of a cliff. The screams of the others were muffled by the sound of the jeep smashing into the earth and soon everything stopped. For awhile nothing seemed to happen. Amber stared into nothing but darkness. Suddenly a large desert flashed before her eyes. Darkness came back then desert appeared once again. Darkness then-

Amber woke up suddenly, almost falling off of her seat. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Bus. Mercenaries. Oh right. She had been found and "saved".

"Are you alright Amber?"

Amber looked to her right to see a rather bored looking Spy sitting in the seat opposite of hers. Spy had decided to change out of his blue pin-striped suit and was now wearing a clean black business suit with a matching black balaclava.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Amber sat up and looked out the window

Her seat bent and an arm slithered around her shoulder.

"Come now ma fluer du desert," Spy said quietly, "You can tell me."

"I said I'm fine," Amber tried to shrug off Spy's arm but he kept it placed around her, "And I'm not your "desert flower"."

"Ah, so you can understand French," Spy smirked, "'Ow interesting."

"Yeah so?" Amber asked

"Ainsi, il est surprenant pour moi que vous savez francais. Savez-vous comment vous savez et pourvez-vous parler?" Spy asked quickly

"No, I don't know how I understand French," Amber sighed, "I can't really speak it but I can somehow understand it."

"Interesting," Spy mused, "Maybe one day I can teach you 'ow to speak Fre_augh_!"

Amber looked up to see Sniper sitting up, most likely on his knees, glaring down at the well dressed Spy. Sniper's arm hung over the seat and he held a rolled up gun magazine in his hand.

"I thought I told yah tah leave 'er alone." Sniper growled

Spy removed his arm from Amber's shoulders and glared at Sniper, "You 'ave never said anyzhing of zhe sort."

"Don't care if I did or didn't," Sniper said, "I don't like you talkin' to 'er."

Spy stood and sat back in his original seat, "'Onestly Sniper you should stop acting so childish."

"Oim not actin' childish," Sniper said, "I supposed tah protect th' girl and that's what oim doin'."

"Hold on," Amber said, making the two shut up, "One: I am not a girl, I'm a full grown woman. Two: I can protect myself. And three: Spy really wasn't doing anything that bad."

Sniper shook his head and leaned back in his eat, "You don't know th' spook s'well as I do."

… … …

Amber fell asleep again and this time woke up when the bus reached the outskirts of the city.

The town didn't look anything like what she had expected. It was much larger than she had expected and had both a modern and western influence. Amber could tell that the people knew who they were. Most of the kids that they passed waved frantically at them and even some of the parents waved with them. Although not everyone was nice. As they turned down one street a gang of teens rode up on bikes and started smashing the bus with planks of wood and baseball bats. They only stopped when Scout literally jumped out of the back door of the bus and tackled one of the thugs. As they passed down another street an older man spat at the bus and another man threw his cup of coffee at them.

"Geez these people really don't like you." Amber said, not caring if anyone was listening

Quicker than lightning, Sniper shot out of his seat and grabbed Amber by the shoulders, pulling her back just as a loud rock crashed through the window.

"God dammit Engie," Sniper snapped as he reluctantly sat Amber next to Spy, "Can't we get to the hotel another way?"

"Hey don't yell at me!" The old engineer glared at Sniper through the large mirror just above him, "This was the way Sol told me to go!"

"I've never seen zhe bushman move so fast."

Amber turned her attention to Spy, who sat calmly next to her.

"But I suppose getting stabbed in zhe back constantly by enemy Spies 'as 'eightened 'is senses."

"Why does everyone hate you so much?" Amber asked

"Most people believe zhat we are criminals. Ozher zhink zhat we are stealing zhese poor people's money. It's not our fault zhat we just 'appen to be fighting a war just five 'ours away."

… … …

The bus finally stopped outside of the hotel. It had taken both Sniper and Engineer an hour just to figure out how to get out of the bad side of town.

Most people walked quickly by as the team unloaded the bus. Well, unloaded was a strong word. It was more like the team walking out with one or two suitcases per person.

Sniper walked over to Amber with a duffel bag over his shoulder, "Come with me."

"Hm? Why?" Amber asked, slightly confused

"Because there's a little thrift shop just down the street. I'm gonna take you so that you can buy yourself some clothes." Sniper nodded towards the end of the street and started to walk off

Amber followed, trying her best to keep up with the taller mans stride. They soon reached the thrift shop and Sniper handed her twenty dollars.

"This should be enough to buy you some clothes and shoes. Medic said you could keep those so you don't have to worry 'bout buyin' pajamas."

"Uhm, thanks. Are you coming in?" Amber asked, taking the money

Sniper crossed his arms, "No I'll wait out here for yah."

… … …

Sniper leaned against the window of the shop. He had his hat tilted down to hide his eyes and his arms were crossed. Amber had been in the shop for about twenty minuets and he expected her to be in there even longer. But soon there was a ring from the door and Sniper moved to greet Amber.

_Click! Flash! Augh! _

Amber laughed loudly as Sniper tried to realize what had just happened.

"Wot the 'ell?" Sniper asked as spots blurred his vision

"It's an instant camera!" Amber laughed as she flapped the developing picture around, " I found it in the shop."

"I thought I told yah to buy some clothes!" Sniper said hotly

"Yeah I did," Amber held up a large paper bag that hung on her arm, "But I had some money left and the shop owner let me buy it. He also gave me some film so I'll be able to take lots of pictures!" Amber looked at the picture and giggled slightly, "This one's a keeper."

Sniper snatched the picture and looked at it with a scowl. Quickly he grabbed the camera from Amber and took a picture of her.

"I'm blind!" Amber shouted as Sniper laughed at her

"That's a keeper." Sniper smiled as he looked at the picture

Amber punched Sniper playfully on the arm, "You suck."

Sniper chuckled and tossed the camera back to Amber, "C'mon, let's head back."

… … …

The team stood outside around the bus. Amber laughed silently and ran up to Medic, taking a picture of him with his two favorite doves.

Medic didn't jump, or even act shocked, instead he turned his head and looked grumpily at Amber, "Vas zhat necessary?"

"Yes!" Amber said as she flapped the picture around, "I want to get at least one picture of everyone on the team."

A large hand quickly grabbed the camera, "Oh doktor! You must take picture of me vith Amber!"

Heavy threw the camera to Medic who caught it simply with one hand. He shook his head, hiding a smile, but raised the camera up to his face.

"Say kase."

"Kase!" Heavy gave the camera a thumbs up and Amber smiled widely

As soon as Medic handed the camera back to Amber Pyro quickly grabbed it and walked off.

"Hey!" Amber said frustratedly

"Ooooh!" Pyro held the camera up to his face and clicked the button, "Muuh!" Pyro nearly dropped the camera when he realized, a little to late, that he was holding it in the wrong direction. Though he didn't drop it and watched rather eagerly as the photo emerged and then slowly developed.

Before Amber could snatch the camera back the fire starter quickly turned and snapped a picture of Engineer and Scout, who were waiting closest to the bus.

"Hey can you give that back?" Amber reached desperately for the camera but Pyro held it high in the air. He made a loud muffled giggle and turned as Amber desperately tried to grab her new prized possession.

"Pyro! Give the camera back to Amber!" The old engineer stared sternly at Pyro, who looked back almost guiltily, "Now."

Pyro whined but gave the camera back none the less and even gave her the two pictures he took.

"Thank you." Amber muttered as she stuffed the pictures into her bag

The doors of the hotel opened and Spy stepped out. Amber took this as a chance to quickly snap a picture of the elusive man. Quickly, she ran up to him and clicked the button. Spy's reaction wasn't as good as Sniper's and bordered on Medic's reaction. He simply looked at Amber with a raised eyebrow.

"So zhey bought you a toy…" Spy muttered, "How wonderful."

"It's not a toy it's a camera." Amber stopped herself from sticking out her toung, knowing that she was to old to be acting _that _childish

Spy smirked at her, "Well don't take to many pictures or else we'll have to take your new toy away."

Amber did allow herself to give Spy a dirty look as the now annoying man walked off.

"Alright maggots! I want to eat and start my weekend as soon as possible!" Soldier marched onto the bus, nearly knocking Scout over because the young runner had decided to sit on the steps of the bus

"Hey watch it will yah?!" Scout shouted as he jumped out of the bus

Soldier ignored Scout's curses and simply sat in the front seat and crossed his arms.

"God! Freakin' asshole!" Scout said as he walked over to Amber

Amber chuckled as she walked onto the bus. She found a good seat and Scout quickly slid in next to her.

"So, uh, you haven't taken a picture of me yet." Scout said, pointing at the camera

Amber held up the camera, "Okay smile."

Scout opened his mouth and smiled. Amber tried not to laugh when she noticed his buck teeth. She clicked the button and the camera flashed. Scout grabbed the picture and started to flap it around wildly.

"Y'know its just a picture right?" Amber asked, "You don't have to kill it."

Scout shrugged, "Yeah but if you flap it around it develops faster right?"

"Yeah but you don't have to be so aggressive!" Amber quickly grabbed the picture and looked it over

Scout smiled and leaned in, "Y'know I can sign that for yah."

"I don't have a pen." Amber said, putting the picture with the others she took

"Well we can probably get one at the resturaunt."


End file.
